


Zero to Hero

by AceStarr75



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hercules!AU, i don't like adam and i will probably hate writing every word that comes out of his mouth, only song in this fic will be 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', slow burn kind of?, tags will probably change as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceStarr75/pseuds/AceStarr75
Summary: A long time ago, the God of Lightning, Taiyang, and the Goddess of Harvest, Summer, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who would end up being the greatest hero in all of Remnant. That girl was named Yang Xiao Long, who unfortunately would be abruptly taken away from her parents due to the God of the Underworld, Torchwick's, vile scheme. She would have to prove to the world that she's a hero through hard work and training, and as she grew older she did exactly that, this is the story of how she went from Zero to Hero in no time flat.





	Zero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally wrote the first chapter! Thank you everyone who supported me and this AU! Also thank you to everyone who helped edit this first draft! (herwhiteknight, JJlives, hlhwst, Madsta)

_ Once upon a time, there was a faraway land called Remnant. In this land heroes and legends alike thrived as the darkness of the world reared its ugly head. Creatures known as Grimm nearly caused humanity to go on the brink of extinction, if not for two brave heroes known as Ozma and Salem. Ozma slayed each fearsome beast and proved himself to be a true hero and was rewarded with the strength and immortality of a deity, given to him by the god of light himself. Salem, on the other hand, was seen as vain and selfish, her main driving force being her spite, not her love for humanity. She was not given the same gift as Ozma, which meant that she would never be able to spend eternity with her beloved. Angered, she turned to the god of darkness asking him to take away Ozma’s “gift” claiming it would be a curse upon his world. _

 

_ “I cannot take away one’s godhood… But I can give you the same power as he, as my brother has disrupted the balance by adding another figure of light. However, I will warn you that once you gain this power you will be forever changed into a figure of darkness… Is this what you seek?”  _

 

_ Salem pondered her choice, “Will I get to stay with him?” _

 

_ “Yes, you will be immortal, same as he.” _

 

_ “Then I accept your power.” _

 

_ The dark god gave her his power, and, true to the god’s words, it morphed her into something monstrous. Her skin turned deathly white and her eyes turned red as blood. She kept the figure of a human but she became a creature of Grimm. Pleased with this new power, she went to her beloved Ozma, expecting him to be overjoyed with what she had become. _

 

_ “Isn’t this wonderful? Now we can always be together!”  _

 

_ “But look at what you’ve become Salem! You’re a Grimm! You attract them to you, how are we supposed to protect humanity if you just bring them to us?” _

 

_ “Who cares about humanity! All I care about is you!” _

 

_ “Our job is to protect humanity!” _

 

_ “We don’t owe them a damn thing! Stop being foolish!” _

 

_ Their argument quickly shifted into a battle, one that would destroy nearly their entire kingdom, but in the end Ozma was victorious and he was forced to do the unthinkable. He locked Salem away along with every single Grimm in existence, locked them away in the deep underbelly of the underworld where they would remain for eternity. _

 

_ Would being the key word. _

 

_ Ozma rebuilt his kingdom and amassed a following, some were turned into gods, others were given extraordinary powers but remained on earth. Which is where this story truly begins… _

_   
_ _ So, Taiyang, our god of lightning, fell in love with Summer, you see. Now, the goddess of the harvest and the god of lightning are certainly an… Unconventional pair, you’d think. But they got together and eventually had a kid - well, two kids to be exact! But we’re going to focus  on the eldest daughter. This daughter would eventually become the greatest and strongest hero in all of Remnant. And her name was Yang Xiao Long, and this is the story of how my little firecracker became a true hero. We’ll begin with- _

 

“Woah woah woah, now hold on there bird boy!” Weiss interrupted, “We let you tell your boring history story for long enough! Can we please tell our version of events now?” 

 

“It’s a lot more fun our way,” The Spring maiden said, eyes glittering.

 

“Ahem… We’ll take it from here Qrow.” The Fall maiden added, shoving the usually drunk satyr out of the way.

 

_ “ _ Fine fine, but for heaven’s sake no singing, we don’t have time for that, _ ” _ Qrow sighed.

 

“Fair enough,” Weiss started, “Now then! We are the first maidens, goddesses of the arts and official story tellers of remnant, telling the tales of heroes.”   
  
“Heroes like Yang Xiao Long,” The Winter maiden moved some clouds, forming the shape of a movie screen.

 

“What a gal, she’s so strong!” The Summer maiden swooned before showing an image of the buff and mighty hero.

 

“Our story begins long before Yang, but decades after the whole Ozma incident,” Weiss continued before blowing a puff of clouds into the screen.

 

On Mount Olympus, life was buzzing as gods and goddess mingled, all excited to see the new baby. The pleasant sound of a young baby giggling was heard as Summer cradled her child. Summer was wearing an elegant silver toga along with a purple flower crown. She waved at the large audience then looked back down at her child.

 

“My precious little ball of sunshine,” She gave Yang a light kiss on the forehead.

 

“Oh Summerrrr!” A booming voice echoed, “It’s about time you let me hold her too, come on you’ve been hogging her the whole night.”

 

A man with sunny blonde hair walked up to them, he wore a golden toga, his lightning heart emblem shining brightly.

 

“My little sunny dragon…” He grinned, taking her from Summer, “My strong sunny dragon.”

 

Baby Yang cooed and reached for Tai’s nose, gripping it tightly, nearly breaking it.

 

“Strong girl too!” He laughed, quicky pulling her tiny hand away from his nose.

 

“Tai dear, remember our gift?” Summer asked, giggling at her husband’s antics.

 

“Oh that’s right!” Tai said, taking some bits of clouds and forming it into the form of a winged horse, “This is Bumblebee, and she’s all yours Yang.”

 

Yang smacked her head together with Bumblebee’s, she gave an excited neigh and licked Yang’s face, Yang gave the pegasus a hug. The crowd collectively aww’d but the sweet moment was interrupted by dark figure with flaming hair, though you could hardly tell due to the charcoal bowler hat that lay atop his head. His toga was shades of black and grey and he was hardly an entity that emitted any sort of comforting aura.

 

“Ain’t that sweet,” Torchwick gave a small laugh before walking towards the center of the hall, swinging his cane and taking a quick puff out of his cigar, his overall demeanor making most of the party guest take a step back, “This is all so very touching, I may put myself out with all the tears I’m shedding right?”

 

He was met with silence, no one particularly finding his poor attempt at an icebreaker funny.

 

“Eesh, tough crowd huh?” He made his way over to Tai, but not before flicking tiny little ashes on some of the guest’s clothing, “Whoops sorry about that!”

 

“Torchwick! You made it!” Tai grinned, putting his arm around Torchwick’s shoulder, not noticing his antics, “How’s the underworld these days?”

 

“Eh, you know a little dark, a little gloomy, you could say things are always a bit dead in there huh?” He responded, quickly moving away from Tai and going towards Yang, “Ah there’s the little br-sunspot, here’s a toy from uncle Torchwick!”

 

He attempted giving her a spiked pacifier only for her to grab his finger and nearly crush it, she giggled happily.

 

“Ow ow ow, okay let go you little-,” He yanked his hand away, “...Powerful little shit isn’t she?”

 

“Lighten up Torchwick, have a little fun for once!” Tai smiled, pulling him away from the cradle, “Don’t you get tired of being the gloomy one all the time?”

 

“Wish I could but I can’t, because you have given me the wonderfully exciting job of taking care of all the souls in hell, so I’d love to stay but I can’t,” He said, pulling out a cigar, giving it a quick light, “So adios Tai, you’ve been  _ great _ like always.”

 

He quickly made his exit.

 

“What’s his problem?” Summer walked over to Tai, frowning at Torchwick’s abrupt exit.

 

“I think he’s just stressed,” Tai shrugged, going back to see his child, carefully stroking Yang’s hair.

 

Little did Tai know that his good friend Torchwick walked down Mount Olympus becoming more furious by the second. He let his anger toil before screaming out and throwing his cigar on the ground, his hair flaring from under his hat.

 

“Not a fun party I take it?” At the base of the steps was a masked figure who had a slight smirk of amusement on his face. He seemed a lot younger than Torchwick but he was definitely not a child. 

 

“If you call fun watching a little brat get spoiled with attention and gifts then yeah it was a lot of fun,” Torchwick rubbed his head and walked past the masked boy, going towards the boat that would take them back to the underworld, “No matter, we’ll watch that stupid lightning brain get what he deserves.”

 

“We’ll free Salem and we’ll the ones that’ll be calling all the shots,” The boy followed Torchwick into the boat, sitting behind him.

 

“You got spunk kid, I’ll give you that but we need to make sure all of the pieces are in place, got it Adam?” Torchwick sighed, lighting another cigar, puffing more smoke into the air.

 

The boy known as Adam had goat horns and flaming hair, his eyes feigned innocence but his wicked smile told a different tale. He smirked, “Of course, you’re the boss after all, Torchwick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
